The invention concerns aiming devices for individual or collective weapons in which a collimated cross-hair must be aligned with the selected target.
In the current state of technology the cross-hair is visible through an annular front-sight or an eyepiece attached more or less directly to the weapon. Thus, on a rifle, the cross-hair and the annular front-sight are mounted directly on the barrel of the rifle, and the firer must hold the annular front-sight, and therefore the rifle, in the line of sight. With larger machines such as tanks, the aiming device is independent and a servo-mechanism is employed to aim the weapon at the sighted target, taking into account the range, the wind speed and direction, the type of ammunition fired and more generally all the parameters necessary for the success of the shot. With such devices, the person aiming the weapon must still look at the cross-hair aiming device through an annular front-sight mechanically linked to the aiming system.